


Customer Connections

by Anonymous



Category: Starbucks - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, dunkin donuts - Fandom, subway - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Camp Nanowrimo, Fantasy, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Romance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some drabbles of a klance coffee shop au i did a while back (-: Some college age boys doing their thing





	Customer Connections

Customer Connections  
A Klance Coffeehouse Fantasy (tm)

Here at Starbucks, our top goal is to make real life connections with our valued customers. Lance, more than any other barista, followed this code. He is dubbed the master of coffee, literally only by himself. Regardless, he is a valued employee and mechanism within the money-hungry conglomerate.  
While Lance held an outstanding record at Starbucks, he had a somewhat unhealthy competition with an employee at the adjacent Dunkin’ Donuts, Keith Kogane.  
Here in this sacred tome is the tale of Lance’s first and last true customer connection.  
It was autumn. The wind grew bitter and icy, bringing with the last rain spells of the year. Disagreeably moist and fading leaves littered the streets, and the local Subway introduced their own festivities through a sandwich bursting with carved turkey, cheddar cheese, and cranberry mustard sauce. I guess Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts had some festive stuff too but who fucking cares.  
Their interactions became ritual. Lance even went as far as to change his hours to keep watch on Keith because 'he gave too much side eye to be innocent, that foolish fucker.'  
Every day during his break, Keith entered Starbucks to purchase an unhealthy amount of cake pops, to which he promptly deep throated like some goddamn extraterrestrial beast in front of Lance.  
It wasn’t his incredibly erotic display that set Lance off. Don’t get me wrong, he was incredibly hard. Like you could cut glass with that cock. Not without excruciating pain, but you could. His true problem, of course, was that he was a rival. A rival of that bitter, yet seductive bean juice. Nay, it was that scrutinizing, sexy face.  
Lance had nothing to worry about, right? Of course Starbucks is superior, he thought. Only the most scandalous hoes go to Dunkin Donuts for “coffee”. Only at Starbucks could you obtain such an indulgence, such an experience. The only use for such a disgrace of a chain was their subpar donuts.  
Keith, on the other hand, was completely unaware that such a competition was occurring. Lance’s stone complexion, piercing eyes, and absolutely bodacious piece of ass was the kind of candy he was mostly after. That and the cake pops are goddamn delicious.  
An especially slow day crawled along. As always, Keith swung in during his break. Lance inhaled as he prepared to take the first move.  
"BOY I'M SICK OF SEEING YOUR PRETENTIOUS ASS IN MY STORE, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE--" Lance stopped once he realized he wasn't paying attention. Like at all.  
"...Wait, what?" Keith asked.  
Lance took this opportunity to rephrase his suggestion to get the fuck out of his store. "Listen, Keith. You work at Dunkin'. Like I know Starbucks is superior, but why do you come in here every damn day?"  
"Cake pops." Keith responded, his tone the most punk you could imagine someone saying 'cake pops' could sound, "You... you remembered my name?"  
"Like I said, you come in here every day!" Lance said, "Also, your nametag is on your shirt, dipshit."  
"Well, Lance, if that is your real name, maybe I like variety in my life! You can't enjoy donuts every day."  
Lance became flustered from the nonsense coming from this boy's mouth. "That's not variety! You come in EVERY DAY."  
"Are you telling me that Starbucks does not offer variety?" Keith asked.  
Lance froze. His works penetrated his very soul and shattered him from the inside out. His body grew into a solid, lifeless effigy, and all turned meaningless.  
"Listen. Maybe you should come on break with me. It looks like you need variety too." Keith said. Lance remained cold and motionless. "I brought donuts."  
With such a tantalizing bribe, Lance begrudgingly accepted. Subpar donuts were still donuts, damnit. Together they sat eating a shitload of donuts like it was their kink. And it probably was. Against all odds from their feuding workplaces, Lance and Keith grew to enjoy each other's company.  
"Hey man," Lance spoke, "why do you come in here every day?"  
“I told you already, I’m a slut for the cake pops.” He answered.  
“Got ya.” Lance said nonchalantly. However, he had almost wished Keith said something different.  
“What did you think? I-it’s not like I like you or anything!” Keith pouted.  
He and Lance exchanged looks. Lance assumed that Keith was a fuckin tsundere weeb, but did not suspect that his confession would be revealed so soon.  
One thing led to another, and I’ll just get to the gross shit because that’s you all are all about.  
Hot emotions and hormones flooded the public restroom from these boys. Slamming the door open, Lance pinned Keith to the wall in full force. They started making out and shit, and straddled each other against anything to give them leverage. In retrospect, these actions are incredibly unsafe. Not safe for work, especially. Can you imagine the amount of bacteria on those floors? Also, you know for damn sure Lance was ‘too pure’ to actually clean the bathroom like he was supposed to. It’s just gross ok.  
With each bite to the neck, Keith moaned louder and louder. They began to strip each other of their uniforms.  
“Wait.” Lance huffed, “This does not honor the Starbucks name. We should stop. Sex in the bathroom is explicitly against code.”  
“Does it say anything about oral?” Keith asked. Lance thought for a long moment.  
“It doesn’t.” he said.  
With that, Keith slid down and knelt before Lance’s cock, and Lance held back his luscious stallion mullet. Like you would not believe how well Keith can throw neck. I’m talkin about some Grade A, supreme SUCC. His practice with cake pops and likely other items less suited for the human body served him well for this very situation.  
Keith took it a step further. He took one of the last donuts from the box and put it around Lance’s dick, much to his confusion.  
“I’m going make you glaze this donut.” Keith said. With that, his mouth unhinged like a snake’s (because he’s an alien or something, which just so happens to also be Lance’s kink), committing the most satisfying, unforgettable SUCC on this side of the galaxy.  
Lance could hardly breathe. His junk swelled with his sweet, sweet nut. A nut perfect for the donut that was SUCCed from his cock. Finally, he completed, releasing his nut into Keith.  
Before Keith could swallow his delicious treat, an unsuspecting customer entered the restroom. The man was in shock, releasing his newly purchased sub from Subway. A bounty of carved turkey, cheddar cheese, and cranberry mustard sauce clashed with the floor, lying to waste such a perfect meal. This poor man witnessed the most genuine customer connection in all of Starbuck’s and Dunkin’ Donut’s history, albeit one that was made with a dick-to-mouth connection.  
Keith, shocked equally by the intrusion as well as the destruction of such a glorious lunchtime satisfaction, jolted back. In the process, he bashed his head against the toilet, concussing himself immediately. Bits of donut and nut frothed from his mouth.  
Lance and the man both agreed to keep what people in the industry call a Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride(tm) a secret, and not to ever speak of it again. Lance closed up shop early and took his lover to the hospital.  
Keith made a quick recovery. He and Lance decided to take their weird shit to each other’s apartments from now on, much to their roomate's expenses. They may think that such a customer connection was buried away for no one to know. But Starbucks knows. The entity of Starbucks can sense when a true customer connection occurs. Thus, the worlds of Dunkin’ Donuts and Starbucks will forever be intertwined (much like Lance and Keith), thanks to the world’s sickest, most scrumptious SUCC.

END


End file.
